bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Yosetsu Awase/Synopsis
__TOC__ Synopsis Entrance Exam Arc While he doesn't appear during the events of the arc, he manages to rank 10th in the exam, with 50 villain points and six rescue points. U.A. Sports Festival Arc Yosetsu finishes the Obstacle Race at 12th place allowing him to continue onto the next event, the Cavalry Battle. He forms a team with Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, Juzo Honenuki and Ibara Shiozaki. At the beginning of the event, Tetsutetsu's team attacks Izuku Midoriya's team with Juzo using his Quirk to trap them, but Izuku uses his jetpack to escape. Tetsutetsu's team attacks them again, but Fumikage Tokoyami's Dark Shadow blocks them off. After the Cavalry Battle ends, Tetsutetsu's team fails to qualify for the final event. Tetsutetsu is confused as to how they lost all their points, and Ibara remarks that it is possibly punishment for taking Minoru Mineta's headband in such an unfair way. Forest Training Camp Arc When Class 1-B arrives at the training camp, their homeroom teacher explains that they will be extending their Quirks and that the more they use their Quirks, the stronger they will be by breaking their limits. When Class 1-B witness Class 1-A's training, Yosetsu is taken by surprise. Afterwards, Itsuka Kendo asks Shota Aizawa how they can observe everyone, and he explains that that is the reason the Wild, Wild Pussycats are around. During the third day, the Vanguard Action Squad attacks the camp, filling the forest with gas and fire. Yosetsu runs into Momo Yaoyorozu and they are attacked by the Chainsaw Nomu, which injures Momo. Yosetsu carries her while running away from the Nomu, which cuts several trees down with its multiple weapon arms consisting of chainsaws, drills, and hammers. Momo apologizes to him for dragging his speed down. The Nomu reaches him and is about to attack him with one of its weapon arms. Suddenly, its chainsaw arm stops and it retracts its weapon arms into its body and begins walking back to the Vanguard Action Squad's rendezvous point. Momo realizes that it is being called back because the villains have captured Katsuki Bakugo. Thinking of a plan, she creates a tracking device and asks Yosetsu to weld the button onto the Nomu. He runs after it and bonds the device onto the Nomu's back. As it walks away, Yosetsu and Momo decide to continue running. U.A. School Festival Arc His next appearance is before the School Festival, when he whacks a trash-talking Neito with a board. He apologizes to Izuku, Eri and Mirio Togata and explains to them that Itsuka wasn't around because she was forced to enter the Beauty Contest. Yosetsu later makes a comment about either Itsuka or her dress looking sexy. He takes part in Class 1-B's play. Joint Training Arc Awase battles in the fourth match of the Joint Training Battle with Setsuna Tokage, Kojiro Bondo, and Togaru Kamakiri against Katsuki, Kyoka Jiro, Rikido Sato and Hanta Sero. Yosetsu stays hidden in the shadows while his teammates advance onto team 4-A and ambush Katsuki, who is then welded to a pole by Yosetsu's Quirk. However, Rikido saves Katsuki from his special move. Yosetsu makes an armor to protect himself in preparation to withstand Katsuki's assault. To his surprise, he decides not to attack him. Instead, Katsuki ignores him and flys towards Kojiro, letting Kyoka attack him with sound waves that get amplified by the armor he intended to block the explosions with. Yosetsu is later seen tied up in tape by Hanta. After the absolute victory of a Class 1-A team in the fouth match, he can be seen with his teammates laments their humiliating defeat. References Category:Character Subpage Category:Synopsis